


I guess we got the better end of the bargain

by cpt_stvngrntrgrs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame, and steve marries natasha, and they all live happily ever after, bc any ending is better than what the russos gave us, but nat and tony didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpt_stvngrntrgrs/pseuds/cpt_stvngrntrgrs
Summary: Steve got Natasha back - soul for a soul indeed. But what they didn't know was that Natasha got something back as well.for anon: can you do a post- endgame romanogers fic? Steve and Natasha are married for 2 years now and suddenly she becomes sick. She panics because it might be a late effect of the soul stone which Steve very much disagreed. They went to the doctors and found out she's carrying a child! Steve tells her that the soul stone might've probably healed her





	I guess we got the better end of the bargain

**Author's Note:**

> Nat and Tony are very much alive, tyvm.

Natasha woke up just as the sun started peeking in through the blinds. She blinked, feeling a bit too warm in Steve’s arms. He was still fast asleep, probably worn out from the mission he just came back from the night before. She terribly missed him - he was gone for two whole weeks, longer than he expected. It was the longest he’s been gone since the whole Thanos fiasco, and she has to admit that they were both pretty shaken up from it.

She wanted to stay in bed longer, to stay wrapped in his arms, but she wanted this morning to be a bit more special so she decided to just get up and make Steve some breakfast. She carefully wiggled herself out of his arms to not wake him up and made her way to the kitchen.

About half an hour later, just as Natasha was frying bacon, she felt his arms hug her from behind and his lips attach to her neck. “Good morning Mrs. Rogers,” he greeted, his voice husky and muffled by her skin.

“Good morning Mr. Rogers,” Natasha retorted, grinning and tilting her head to give him a swift kiss before turning back to flip the bacon.

“I missed you,” he whispered, still pressing kisses all over her neck.

“Mhm, I know - you made a pretty good point of showing me that last night,” she smirked.

Steve chuckled. “Want me to show you again?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, pushing him off her as she put the bacon on the plate. “It’s time for breakfast,” she walked towards the table and Steve followed her, pouting.

“Can we skip to dessert already?” he added, sweetly.

“Nope, breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” she teased, winking at him.

Steve filled her in about his mission over breakfast, with Natasha making occasional comments. They’re slowly rebuilding SHIELD up, with Maria Hill as the new Director. The Avengers are helping her with it; completing missions, training new agents and recruits, as well as keeping tabs on everyone else. Well, the rest of the Avengers anyways - those who are either permanently living in the Compound, or like Steve and Natasha, live near it.

Steve’s mission was with Sam and Wanda - it was just a standard mission of gathering intel from an underground nuclear weapons dealer and to possibly take down the operation. It should’ve been five days max, but they were compromised and had to stay longer than necessary.

“Well I’m just saying, you guys could’ve called me for backup,” Natasha said, frowning at Steve’s story as she at her toast.

“Nat, I couldn’t put you in danger like that,” Steve quietly reasoned.

“Oh, but it’s okay if  _ you _ were the one in danger?” she snapped back. She doesn’t want to get pissed, she really doesn’t, but Steve can be a  _ tad _ bit overprotective sometimes. And her emotions are all over the place lately, probably from the lack of Steve, she figured.

Steve sighed, drinking his orange juice. “Nat-”

He didn’t finish what would’ve been his plea for her to drop the issue because Natasha was suddenly on her feet and running to the bathroom. Steve, alarmed, ran after her.

Natasha was crouching down by the toilet, throwing up. Steve crouched right behind her, holding her hair up and rubbing her back as she continued to puke. She coughed once it was over and Steve pulled a towel from where it was hanging behind him and handed it to her. They were now sitting on the toilet floor, and Natasha all but collapsed weakly into Steve as she wiped at her lips.

“Nat, what happened? How long have you been sick?” he asked, once she has stood up and brushed her teeth.

Natasha didn’t answer but instead, made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. Steve followed her and sat next to her, grabbing her hands to hold. He rubbed his thumb at her knuckles as an attempt to soothe her.

“Nat, please talk to me,” Steve encouraged after a while of silence. She’s staring straight ahead, looking a bit pale, and Steve can’t help but to feel scared.

Natasha still has a lingering fear in the back of her mind. Vormir must have done something to her. She was the only one who had to… well, basically  _ die _ to get the stone, and surely, that has to have taken some toll on her, right?

But then again, that was two years ago. A lot has happened since then.

They got married shortly after - a small ceremony at the newly rebuilt Compound’s training field that was transformed into a magnificent garden for a day. Well, it wasn’t really a “small” event since  _ all _ the Avengers were there, and there’s quite a lot of them. Still, they were all Natasha and Steve’s family, and of course, everyone wants to see them  _ finally  _ tie the knot after so many years of “bad timing” as Steve called it.

Morgan and Lila were the cutest flower girls, and Nate was an adorable ring-bearer. Sam and Bucky were both Steve’s best man since he just  _ won’t _ choose one between them. Wanda was Natasha’s maid-of-honor, and the girl was smiling brightly the whole day, even through her tears as Steve and Natasha said their vows.

It was easily the best day of Natasha and Steve’s lives.

All was well after that - Natasha and Steve moved to a house about thirty minutes away from the Compound. As hard as it was, they tried to put the whole snap and undoing of it, the Time Heist, and such in the past. They moved on with their lives.

Steve gave her hand a little squeeze and Natasha’s eyes snapped to him. She cleared her throat.

“This is the fourth day in a row.” she said in a low voice. She ignored the first two days she’s thrown up, thinking she just ate something bad. When she was sick again yesterday, she started to become a bit more concerned.

Steve’s eyes widened a bit, but he stayed silent. “Do you think…” she trailed off, but he knew what she was thinking. 

“That this has something to do with the soul stone?” Steve finished for her. “Nat, I don’t know…” he said, shaking his head. “It’s been two years since then. Why would the effects show up this late?”

Natasha shrugged. “We don’t know what it really did to me. Yes, you brought me back. But is that the end? We don’t know that!” she threw her hands up.

Steve nodded, letting one of her hands go to rake his hand through his hair. “Do you want me to call Bruce?” 

“Yes please.”

Steve stood up, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and went to their room to get his phone and call Bruce.

Natasha lied down on the couch, her mind racing with ideas on why she might be suddenly sick. She keeps telling herself that she just caught the bug, but it’s been four days. And she’s not  _ too sick _ , but she just… feels like something is off. Her thoughts lingered on the soul stone.  _ That must be it, _ she thought. 

She gotta admit, she hasn’t fully ruled out “brain tumor” just yet. She looked it up on WebMD a couple of days ago - which okay, was a bad idea - and it turns out, nausea and vomiting are some of the symptoms of brain tumor.

“Bruce said he can meet us in the Compound in three hours,” Steve’s voice broke her out of her reverie, which she was glad for because her thoughts were about to spiral down on the idea of having a brain tumor.

Steve cleaned up the table and soon joined her in the couch. She curled up on his lap, and he kissed her as he reassured her she'll be okay. Natasha nodded and rested her head on his chest as Steve turned the TV on and flipped the channels until he landed on a movie. Natasha dozed off after a while.

\--

Steve was standing off to the side as Bruce checked Natasha’s vitals. It’s odd at first - Bruce fusioned with the Hulk as a doctor. Natasha looked so tiny next to him. Bruce had trouble adjusting at first too, with medical supplies being too small. Good thing Tony made some “modified” tools specifically for Bruce.

“Well, everything looks normal,” Bruce announced, taking off his stethoscope. Natasha sat up and looked at Steve then to Bruce. 

“Should we run some other tests?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I say we definitely should. This could be a prolonged effect of the soul stone, or not,” he added, seeing Natasha’s frown deepened, “but we just have to be sure. I’ll call in Strange to help me operate the machines and diagnosis.”

An hour later, Dr. Strange arrived at the Compound. After Bruce briefed him about Natasha’s current condition, he suggested they do an ultrasound exam first.

“An ultrasound? What for?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, abdominal and pelvic ultrasounds. These are just to rule a few things out, like pregnancy.” Stephen answered.

Natasha nearly scoffed, while Steve stiffened. “Strange, I can’t get pregnant. You know that,” she reminded him.

Strange nodded. “Yes, I know. But it’s just routine, Natasha. And we can also see if maybe the vomiting is caused by something else, like gallbladder stones and whatnot.”

Natasha agreed and after changing to a gown, lied down on the seat next to the ultrasound machine. Steve stood right next to her, holding her hand. 

“I’m going to start with your upper abdomen and I’m going to work my way down,” Strange explained. He spread the gel over her abdomen and moved the wand around. They were watching the screen intently, although Natasha and Steve has no clue on what’s happening. Occasionally, Strange would pause to zoom in, and Bruce would throw comments here and there.

After a while of scanning, Strange squinted at the screen and he and Bruce exchanged a look. He shook his head and rotated the wand for a different angle until he stopped and zoomed in on the image.

“No way…” Bruce whispered, taking a closer look at the screen, glancing at Strange and seemingly having a mute conversation with him.

“What is it?” Natasha asked, a little alarmed.

“Natasha, you’re… you’re pregnant,” Strange answered, turning to look right at her.

Natasha’s mouth dropped, not being able to comprehend what she just heard. There’s  _ no _ way she’s pregnant - the Red Room made sure of that! No, no, this was some sort of mistake.

“But Natasha can’t get pregnant,” Steve spoke out for her. He too, looked thoroughly confused.

“There has to be some sort of mistake,” Natasha reasoned out, but her mind was spinning. Her grip on Steve’s hand hardened and she could swear she saw him flinch.

“I understand that, but here, look,” Strange zoomed in on the image and used the controls to highlight the screen. “This over here is the sac. And that,” he moved right at the screen to touch it, “is your baby. You really  _ are _ pregnant, Natasha.”

Natasha and Steve stayed silent, both seemingly trying to process this information. They looked at each other then at the screen, then at the doctors.

“Congratulations…?” Bruce said, smiling at them, trying to gauge their reactions from the look on their faces.

The men still didn’t say a word until Natasha let out a sound that sounded like a choked laugh.

“I’m pregnant.” Natasha declared, more to herself than anyone. As if she’s testing the words and saying them out loud as a confirmation. She looked up at Steve, “Steve, I’m pregnant!” she let out, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

Steve nodded and smiled brightly at her, his eyes mirroring hers and leaned down to kiss her. “We’re having a baby,” he whispered at her lips.

Natasha nodded and giggled, feeling giddy. Pregnant. Wow. She’s actually carrying her and Steve’s baby. She never thought this was possible, but what surprised her the most was that she wasn’t even… scared or anything like that. All that she was feeling was pure joy and excitement. Sure, she’s still very much confused on  _ how _ she was able to get pregnant, which reminds her…

“But  _ how _ am I pregnant?” she asked, looking back at Bruce and Stephen. 

“What, you’re telling me you and Cap don’t use protection?” a voice piped up, and Tony suddenly showed up, a big grin on his face.

Bruce and Stephen chuckled while Steve’s face reddened. Natasha just rolled her eyes fondly. “Well to be fair, we never really needed one,” she told him.

Tony laughed and approached the screen. “I just dropped by to talk to Bruce and I was told he’s here. Congratulations! You’ll love parenthood,” and he left the room with a wink.

Bruce cleared his throat. “Well, to answer your question, we honestly don’t know.”

“Do you think it’s the soul stone? I mean, it might have healed her when she was… there,” Steve suggested.

Strange hummed and nodded. “I think that makes sense. Maybe in a way, she was fixed? Replenished?”

“We could talk to Gamora and the rest of the Guardians to get some more insight, if you want.” Bruce said, looking at Natasha.

She nodded. “We can. But can we go back to the baby now?” she smiled. “Strange, do you know how far along am I yet?”

Strange picked up the wand and put it on her belly again. “Hmm, around 6 to 7 weeks, it seems. Oh, hold on,” he pressed some buttons and they all heard a thumping sound. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat,” he said with a smile, glancing at Steve and Natasha.

Natasha put one hand over her mouth, astonished. Steve squeezed her hand that he was holding and let out a soft laugh. “We’re going to have a baby,” he whispered, looking at Natasha then around the room with a wide smile.

\---

An hour later, Natasha and Steve were at the common room with Strange, Bruce, Tony, and Pepper to talk about the pregnancy. Pepper was on the couch, very excitedly holding onto Natasha’s hand.

“Now, Natasha, we don’t want to scare you but,” Strange and Bruce shared a look, “be careful. We still have to run some tests and we have to monitor the baby carefully.”

“We’ll get my doctor from when I was pregnant with Morgan,” Pepper said, squeezing Natasha’s hand when she tensed up for a bit. “She’s one of the best in the nation and she’ll take good care of you.” Natasha nodded and smiled at her.

“For now, please don’t take any missions or do anything too physical.” Bruce piped up, handing Steve and Tony mugs with coffee. The two took it gratefully and gave him a pat on the back.

“How do you feel, though, Romanoff?” Tony asked, taking a seat across from her.

Natasha and Steve exchanged a look and he gave her a smile while sipping his coffee next to Tony. “I have to say, I was really glad it wasn’t a brain tumor,” she answered with a laugh. Tony almost spit his coffee up and raised an eyebrow at her. “I  _ may _ have looked at WebMD for a minute.”

“But to answer your question,” Natasha continued, “I’m happy. Really happy.”

Pepper practically melted at her answer and gave her a hug, while Steve stood up and stood behind her, his hands giving her shoulders a squeeze, and kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and felt her eyes water again. Wow, they are right - pregnancy does make her more emotional. But she just couldn’t believe it - she knew Steve wanted kids and although he perfectly accepts that she can’t have any, she still sees the way he is with Morgan or Clint’s kids. Natasha smiled even though she can feel a drop of tear fall - he’s going to be the perfect dad. “We’ll be a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> \--  
> and i hope i did the whole ultrasound thing correct? i have no medical background lol (im a business student, im so bad at science huhu sorry mom) but i did watch a couple of ultrasound videos and read up on it. i didn't think there were so many types of ultrasounds!!!!! i only ever had one to check for pcos (tmi, sorry) and i kinda used my experience to help write that scene lol
> 
> \--  
> ngl i might add to this - i kinda like the idea of baby James post-endgame!!!


End file.
